Christmas with You
by faithfullymonchele
Summary: Marine Finn coming home for Christmas. Dedicated to finnmonteith as her secret santa present.


**Hey:) So this is my first fanfiction in awhile and its dedicated to Kelly e.g. finnmonteith as she was my secret santa in the finchel secret santa project. I hope you enjoy it and have a good christmas:)**

'Flight 308 to Cleveland, Ohio will be delayed for a further two hours. Please visit customer services to make any alternate arrangements.' Finn groaned loudly as he listened to the intercom. He had been at the airport since three in the morning and his flight had already been delayed twice. Glaring down at his watch, Finn silently cursed himself for not booking a flight at an earlier date. 10:48. It was a nine hour flight from Iraq to Cleveland and he still needed to book a taxi for the two hour drive back to Lima. He let out another sigh before setting his back pack on the floor again and sinking back into the stiff airport chair.

Finn knew that he was going to be in deep trouble when he got home. Well, if he ever got home. It had been sixteen months since he last visited Lima and he desperately ached to see his mom, Burt, Kurt and of course, his gorgeous fiancée. Finn was glad to have finally finished his final tour in the Army and felt proud that he fulfilled his duty to both his country and his family. He didn't get released from his final tour until last night and booked the first flight to Cleveland. Unfortunately, the flight was on Christmas Eve, which explained the major delays.

As he stared at his watch once again, he let his mind wander to life in Lima. It had been almost two years since he left and Finn thought about how much life could have changed. When he left, Kurt was in the middle of negotiating his first clothing store in New York, Quinn had fell pregnant with her third baby with husband Puck, Sam had lead Ohio State to their third year victory and Finn had finally had the guts to ask Rachel for her hand in marriage. Finn smiled to himself as he remember the tears in her eyes that day he asked her in the auditorium of McKinley High. He thought about the way that the ring slid comfortably onto her finger and how she threw her arms around his neck in pure happiness. He had popped the question to her just days before her 24th birthday and had to leave for his next tour two weeks after their engagement party. He frowned instantly as he remembered her face when he told her he had to leave again and the way that she curled herself into their bed and silently cried herself to sleep.

Finn closed his eyes for a second as he pictured her beautiful face. He was dying to see Rachel again and even though she didn't celebrate Christmas, Finn knew that Rachel was desperate for them to share their first Christmas in their own apartment as an engaged couple. He glanced down at his watch again, seeing that it had just passed 11am. Agitated and exhausted from all the waiting around, Finn stood on his feet and headed towards Customer Services. One way or another, he was going to make it home for Christmas.

* * *

><p>After placing the final decoration on the tree, Rachel stood back to admire her work. It had taken her all day to put it up but somehow, it still didn't look right. She frowned as she went to adjust the crooked star on the top before a hand grabbed her arm before she could touch it.<p>

'Kurt, will you please let go of me?' She sighed as she stepped down the ladder. 'It doesn't look right.'

He chuckled lightly to himself as he picked her up and set her back on the ground. 'Rachel, it looks perfect. You've been working on this tree for nearly two hours, he's gonna love it!' Kurt shook her shoulders to try and shake some sense into her. It really did look beautiful.

Rachel slumped into the worn out sofa and looked at the clock on the wall. 3.12. She reminded herself that Finn would be home in a few hours as she stared intently at the tree. Everything had to be perfect for tomorrow. Not only was it her first Christmas with Finn, but it was also the first time she would see him in nearly two years and he hadn't even seen the apartment yet. She let her eyes scan the rest of the living room. There was tinsel everywhere, strings of popcorn hanging from the curtain railings, presents surrounding there gigantic tree and holiday candles scattered all around the tiny room. Rachel knew how much Finn loved Christmas time and she was determined to show him how much she cared too.

'Rachel? Rachel? RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, LISTEN TO ME NOW!' It took Rachel a while to realise that Kurt had been talking to her for a while.

'What Kurt?' She looked up at him with innocent empty eyes. Rachel noticed Kurt's anger soften as he came and sat next to her.

'Look, I'm sorry for yelling.' He gently took her hand in his. 'You're worried about tomorrow aren't you?'

She felt her eyes well up at the question. 'Yes,' she admitted quietly. 'I mean, it's been sixteen months since he last left, and things were so good.' Rachel smiled a little at the memories. 'I mean, I had just moved back from New York, we were buying the apartment and we were engaged!'

Kurt looked at her sympathetically as she continued. 'I just- I mean, it's been two years... what if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't want that life anymore, or if he comes home just to leave again? I don't think I could go through it again Kurt.' He pulled her into a tight embrace before she allowed her tears to fall. Kurt knew how hard the last few years had been on Rachel, ever since Finn first joined the Army after graduation, and he prayed that his brother would be home in time for Christmas.

'Listen Rach, you know in your heart that he loves you, I mean,_ everybody _knows that he loves you. And this time tomorrow, he'll have you in his arms and you'll feel silly for doubting him at all. Now, I've got to go and meet Blaine's parents for lunch but are you going to be okay?'

Rachel pulled out of their hug and straightened her dress out. 'Yes Kurt, I'll be fine.'

He left the apartment quietly, knowing that his best friend was lying to him and herself.

* * *

><p>She held her knees as close to her body as she could, while her body shook violently in a hysterical fit of cries. Rachel didn't know how long she had sat there, but the constant tick of her watch subconsciously told her that it had been a long time. And with each tick, her cries grew louder. Unwillingly, Rachel forced herself to look down at her watch, which only broke her heart further. 1.45am. Christmas Morning.<p>

She realised as the clock went from 7pm, to 9.30, to 11 and finally to 12am that Finn wouldn't be home for Christmas. The candles had fizzled out, the cookies were burnt in the oven and her dress had been ruined from the mascara that ran from her eyes. Rachel was completely heartbroken. She closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself down. He really wouldn't be coming. Rachel quickly stole one last look at the apartment door, hoping that by some miracle, he would run in, pick her up and tell her how much he loved her. But tick after tick on her watch pasted and he still didn't come. Rachel sighed and wiped away her final tear as she curdled up on the sofa and let her exhaustion wash over her.

* * *

><p>He scanned the airport as fast as he could, looking for the taxi pickup. After finally finding the sign, Finn threw his bag pack over his shoulder and bolted towards the exit. By the time he got there, there was only one taxi in the parking lot, with a bunch of middle-aged women already starting to load their luggage into the boot. Knowing that he was already around seven hours late, he took his chance and dove into the backseat of the taxi. The taxi man gave him a dirty look and was about to kick him out of the car until Finn shoved 300 bucks into the man's hand. He didn't know how he managed to do it or why the man agreed, but he thanked the Lord as the taxi driver drove out of the parking lot and towards the highway.<p>

'Whereabouts you going kid?' The man asked, turning his head to the gigantic man.

'Limo, Ohio.' He replied, feeling somewhat guilty for what he'd done but relieved, as he was finally going home.

* * *

><p>'This the place?' The taxi pulled up outside of an enormous complex in Uptown Lima. Finn looked down at the scrunched up piece of paper where the address was written neatly in her lopsided handwriting. He smiled and replied, 'Yeah, this is defiantly it.'<p>

Somehow, they had managed to make it from Cleveland to Lima in just under one and a quarter hours. He glanced down at his watch. 1.45. His hands sweated a little as he looked up at the building. Rachel was going to kill him. Finn yanked his back pack from the seat beside him and tipped the driver a further 200 dollars for the rush before he entered the massive complex.

He trailed past the security office without hassle since the night guard had already left for the holiday. Heading up the fifteen flights of stairs, Finn thought about how pissed Rachel was going to be. He was supposed to be leaving Iraq at 4.15am, in order to arrive here at 4.30pm to spend Christmas Eve with his wonderful fiancé. His flight ended up being delayed for nearly seven hours and not only did he now have a pissed off girlfriend, but also four women who hated his guts for stealing their luggage. Finn approached the door and knock hesitantly. After receiving no answer, he remembered that Rachel had enclosed a key in the envelope with the address. He quickly fumbled to get the key in the lock and entered their apartment for the very first time.

Finn smiled as he looked around the apartment. It was just so_ Finchel_. As he hesitantly looked around, he saw their graduation diplomas hanging over the fireplace, which was crowded with pictures of high school, glee club and family moments. He chuckled lightly at the portrait of Rachel that she had obviously brought from her Dads' basement and the framed picture of the cowboy paper from his old bedroom. His heart ached as he thought of all the memories and moments that he had missed out on during the last few years. Finn took another step into the apartment before his eyes fell on the woman that he missed so dearly.

As he saw her lying on a worn out sofa in her pink pyjamas, he almost lost his breathe completely. Her brown, curly hair cascaded around her gorgeous face, which glowed from the lights of the Christmas tree. Somehow, he had forgotten how beautiful she really was. A goofy grin spread across his face and he admired her beauty. He couldn't believe that she had really stayed up to wait for him to come home. Finn debated as to whether or not to wake her up, but as he heard her stir from her sleep; he swiftly fell to his knees to kneel besides her head.

'Rach?' He whispered so quietly, she wasn't sure she heard it right. 'Rachy, baby? Are you awake?' He gently caressed her cheek as she began to flicker her eyes open.

'F-Finn? Is that you?' Rachel mumbled half asleep as she started to full open her eyes. She gasped in shock when she realised that it really was him. Finn was really there. 'Finn!' Rachel shrieked as she sat up and threw he arms around him. 'I missed you so much!' She exclaimed against his hard chest.

He chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her. 'I missed you too, Rach.' He pulled back unwillingly and stared into her eyes. 'How you been babe?'

'I've been...' She chose her words carefully. '..coping.' Rachel let out a sad laugh as rested her head against him. 'How about you? You look so different..' She murmured through exhaustion, turning to look at his face again.

'I know..' Finn sighed as he ran his hand through his buzz-cut and felt the stubble on his chin. 'It will grow back soon though, I promise.'

Rachel smiled and looked up at him again. He really was here. She stifled a yawn and stretched her arms out a little. She really was tired.

Finn noticed her exhaustion and turned around to sit next to her on the couch. 'How long did you wait up for me, Rach?' He rubbed her back tentitavly as she leaned into his embrace.

'Seven hours.' She mumbled.

'Well, I think it's time we get someone into bed.' He smiled as he stood up to take her hand. 'I think that my fiancée needs to show me around our bedroom.'

Rachel lazily smiled at the comment. 'You called me your fiancée.'

'Of course I did,' Finn smirked as he picked her up bridal style. He kissed her forehead and carried her towards the master bedroom. When they reached the queen sized bed, he laid her down gently and tucked her beneath the duvet.

'I can't believe you really came.' She whispered as he turned the light off.

Finn smiled, stripped out of his uniform and climbed into bed with his gorgeous fiancée and replied, 'I'd never miss Christmas with you.'


End file.
